Hired Heart Breaker
by Eclair Celine
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a pretty girl has an odd job. And yes, she was a hired heart breaker. She never failed on making guys fall in love and dump them right away. One day, she received a new job. And what's the name of the new guy? Natsume Hyuuga.


**A HIRED HEART BREAKER**

_by: Eclair Celine_

**Summary:**

Mikan Sakura is a pretty young girl. And yes, she's near to perfect, except, she's not that rich. Blessed with good looks, she strives hard to accomplish her goals. She'll do anything to be the number one. She is fond of those girls around her. And she's really nice. But there's one thing you don't know about her. She's a heart breaker. A hired heart breaker. In order to earn money, she had to make a guy fall in love with her and dump him. She never failed. She complete her tasks with not that much of a sweat. Or this time, would it be difficult? Especially, if her next target is, the ever popular Natsume Hyuuga?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet Mikan Sakura, The Hired Heart Breaker  
**

"Let's stop."

I said to this guy, Kyosuke Takasuragi, with a low voice, as if I'm going to cry. He stopped the car, with a smile forming on his lips.

"What? You want to go there?" Then he point a hotel, which is just around a corner.

_"Pervert.."_ I thought to myself. _"Let's see whose gonna end up right here."_

"No, you don't get me." I still said, maintaining my low voice with such a sad expression.

"What? Explain."

"I mean, let's stop going out." I said, as I looked out through the window, watching the cars passed by.

"W-what? W-why?" He asked, getting paranoid, nearly crying.

_"Heh." _I nearly laughed. But of course, I have to maintain my prestigious act in front of this guy. I took a deep breath as I continue.

"Let's stop this relationship. I mean, I don't really know what will I do if I continue loving you. It's just... I don't think I can continue anymore." I said, with a tear falling out from my right eye.

"Hey! Why?! Please explain this to me, Mikan! I can't continue living without you!" He said, like those in TV dramas. A guy asking for forgiveness or whatsoever.

"I just can't continue. That's all. I'm sorry." Then I immediately went out of the car and I hired a taxi.

"Please take me to the 17th street." I said to the driver.

As I get inside the taxi, I looked from the back, and I saw him, standing in the sidewalk, like he was devastated.

_"Poor you..."_ I murmured. Then I get my phone and dial a certain number.

"Mission Accomplished." I said to the other line. "I'm going there now, please take your money with you." Then I hung up.

Well, that's me, Mikan Sakura. If you think that the whole setting is just an act, you're right. Wanna know why? Because it's my job, a hired heart breaker.

This job started just two years ago. My friend, Hotaru, got dumped because her boyfriend found a new girl, and thus, he two-timed my friend. His boyfriend really didn't loved her, and so, was only claiming her body. He just wanted sex.

And my naive friend, gave him what he wanted because she loved him. Really loved him. After the did it, my friend got pregnant. And by the time she told her boyfriend about it, he asked if the child my friend is carrying is really his. And my friend got angry. They kept fighting everyday, and she just found out that her boyfriend is cheating her.

She felt devastated. And she wanted to kill the child inside her womb. And that's when I took act. I told her she should let the child live, and bring him up even though he had no father. But my friend said she wanted revenge, she almost killed herself. And I pity her. Her parents stopped taking care of her. So I let her live in my house and I took care of her. And I promised her I'll take revenge.

So I gather every information. From his hobbies to his favorites. After learning everything about him, I started to make him fall for me. And he did. he even broke up with her current girlfriend. And I can sense that he really loved me. But too bad, I don't love him. I even despised him.

He did everything to make me happy. But then I asked for a break up. Like what I did to Kyosuke. He begged, crying, to change my mind. He begged for me to stay. But I didn't. And so, he was heartbroken. Karma.

I just let him got a taste of his own medicine.

Well, you might think I'm bad, but, I just do what I was asked course, with an equivalent amount, depending on how I end my act. And the act earlier, is just my normal way.

But there are times I felt guilty. Oh well, can't be blamed.

I'm getting paid here.

And that's how I live my life.

The taxi stopped. I got out of the taxi and went inside a building. As I went inside, I sat at the lobby as I waited for my client.

"Miss Mikan Sakura?" A simple girl asked me. She looked simple, ordinary. There's nothing special about her. But she seemed to be lovable.

_"I wonder why Kyosuke broke up with this girl..."_ I thought. That Kyosuke guy is handsome. But he seemed to be a player.

"It's me." I said as I smiled.

She sat down, holding a brown envelope.

_"Must be my fee.."_

"Miss Mikan, thank you for the hard work. You did your best." Then she handed me the brown envelope. "It's 80,000. As we planned."

"Thank you." I said as I received the envelope.

"I wonder what Kyosuke looked like..." The girl asked with sad eyes.

_"She still loves him. Poor girl."_ There are really times when I pity my clients. I think those bastards deserve what i did to them.

"Teary eyed. Of course." I said.

Then there's a call from her phone. "Excuse me."

Then she talked with someone on the other line.

A few minutes later...

"Excuse me Miss Mikan, I have to go." She said.

"Okay, I think I'll leave. Thank you again." Then we both parted ways.

As soon as I got out of the building, I sighed.

"Another job done." I said as I stretched my arms. "I think I have to call Hotaru." Then I dialed Hotaru's number.

It kept ringing, then she finally picked up.

"Hotaru! I got my fee! Let's eat outside!" I said.

"Yeah yeah. Ruka here is being noisy, I can't make him shut up." Hotaru said on the other line.

"Give him the phone."

"Mi-kan." Ruka said on the other line.

"Hello there! Want to eat outside? We'll eat sashimi! You're favorite."

"Yey!~" He shouted. I can hear him shout.

I laughed. He's just so lovable.

"You dumb. I thought you're going to make him quiet. You even make him a lot noisier."

"Relax, Hotaru, I'm on my way." Then I hung up the phone.

I smiled. Ruka is Hotaru's baby. Yes, she named the baby after her jerk ex-boyfriend. Ruka is so cute. But he looked like his father. Anyways, we both love the child. He is just a 2 year old kid. And he was energetic.

Before I went home, I passed by at the bank. I deposit 75,000 into my account. And I took home 5,000 with me.

After getting out of the building, I went to the restroom.

"Damn urine! It's getting out!" I ran as fast as I could. And after going to the restroom, I saw a couple in a corner, kissing. I hid beside the wall so they won't see me.

_"Couples nowadays..."_ I sighed. If you think I did those with my boyfriends, I don't.

I didn't even had my first kiss yet.

"Ow come on babe, let's do that."

By that, she means...you know. I just nearly laughed. Really, the girl is the one who's aggressive.

"I told you, I don't want you anymore. Just leave me alone." The guy said, with a deep voice, like authority.

"But-- But I love you." The girl said, nearly crying.

I just kept on hearing them out.

"But I don't. Get out of my sight." The boy said again.

And the girl was crying while running away. The guy finally sighed.

"What a hindrance.." He said. Then he finally walked away.

I was curious so I finally let myself out. But too bad, I wasn't able to see him. I only saw his back.

Tall, with raven colored hair, and he's wearing a dark blue polo shirt.

_"His back looks cool.." _I thought. And so, I went home.

Many happenings happened this day.

* * *

**Guys! My third story. So how was it? Review please! :)**

**xoxo eclair-san  
**


End file.
